


Heavy Lifting

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Clogs, Concern, Couple, Cute, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, lifting, prompt, space, sweating, vld, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 2: All work.Lance discovers Hunk carrying heavy stuff.





	Heavy Lifting

Beads of sweat formed on Hunk’s forehead as he carried the heavy metal clog high over his head as he walked through the yellow hangar. He had taken it out of Yellow and polished it while putting in a few tweaks, ten thousand years made metal a bit rusty. And ever since he had begun doing this to Yellow’s clogs, he had noticed her change in attitude, she was able to take even stronger hits and just seemed more eager to battle.

It was hard work, his muscles ached, but it was worth it.

As he carried, he heard footsteps approach.

“Hey babe what’s… oh heck what are you doing Hunk?”.

He heard Lance’s surprise in his voice, and some concern.

“I’m carrying a large clog”,

“But shit, it looks so heavy, that is atleast a hundred pounds. It must hurt! You’re sweating like crazy!”.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine”.

“But isn’t it heavy?”.

“Yeah, it’s so heavy so it hurts, but I’m used to it. It’s a normal days work for me, plus, Yellow really appreciates me tinkering with her and giving her upgrades”.

“Wait, you do that every day?”.

Nod.

“Almost. Yellow really likes it, and then it’s worth it. I can endure it. I may not like it, but it has to be done, and I’ll happily do it for her”.

“Wow. But, can I help you now that I’m here? I have some milkshakes at my room and they’ll go bad if we don’t hurry”.

“Sure Lance, that’d be nice. You’re a really good boyfriend”.

“Naw, don’t say that dude. You’re the good boyfriend here”.


End file.
